


Dragon

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon AU, I just really love dragons, Just a drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Dragon

The large blue dragon gave a bellowing roar as it soared through the air, sharp spinal spikes slicing the air currents, body moving lithely through the sky. Several loops, twirls and additional growls before the dragon descended, scrunching up it’s body to move serpentine into the opening to his bedroom. It was simply decorated, several small trinkets and a large circular bed placed in the center of it all.

Shifting his form, Hanzo stepped forward, his dragon figure fading away into the ether as his steps took place in a much smaller human form now.

The flight had done little to remove his arousal. It had been bothering him for endless day, and the thought of being stuck in a rut without a single partner was enough to make Hanzo toss over a table in rage, ignoring the plate of fruit that scattered with it.

Sitting with a huff on his bed, Hanzo began to strip slowly. Another session alone would ease the tension, but for how long he was unsure.

A human could be sated with simple touches. A dragon needed to mate.


End file.
